


Leave The Door Open

by GalacticTwink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Conditioning, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Michael walks in one something he wasn't supposed to see, but the Squip makes the best of it





	Leave The Door Open

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text is squip talking to Jeremy, italics is squip speaking through Jeremy

I bite my lip, fingers gripping at the sheets above my head for leverage to push my hips further up in the air. I whimper, the squip’s hands holding me down so he can go on teasing me; flicking his tongue up the side of my shaft and circling around the head of my cock slowly. We’ve been at it for longer than I could say, my face hot and voice hoarse from begging the squip for more. 

“Pl, please, I don’t-” I cut myself off, back arching up off the bed and head tilting back in a moan as the squip’s mouth surrounds my cock. It’s hot, but not wet, carrying a current across my sensitive skin and making my voice waver. His lips drag back up my dick and popping off completely. I open his eyes, meeting the squip’s gaze as he drinks in the sight of me laid out across the bed.

“Please let me- I need it.” squip shushes me, tracing a finger up my thigh and around the base of my dick before stroking me; squeezing his fingers around my cock and pulling up. The air buzzing in my ears, soft electricity dancing along ,y skin after his fingertips. My muscles relax under the tender attention, back lowering onto the blanket beneath us again and a soft groan slipping past my lips. I almost doesn’t hear the click, caught up in the squip’s not quite skin on mine. 

But I can’t miss the sharp intake of breath, and the door hitting the wall. He’s still holding two slushies, headphones hanging around his neck still playing an 80’s pop ballad. He stands in the doorway, red faced but eyes locked squarely on me like he can’t tear them away. 

“Michael-” I don’t get a chance to say anything.

**Come, Jeremy.**

The squip’s voice is soft, but it’s still a command, and with the mental push I don’t have much choice but to follow it. I burst, cock twitching with no further attention and spraying himself; hot jizz splattering across my stomach and chest. I squeeze both eyes shut, riding it out without having to look at his friend’s face. 

**But he can still see you, Jeremy. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you.**

I keep my eyes firmly shut, turning my face away from Michael as if that makes it any better. He can still see the rest of me just fine. 

**Don’t you want to see what he thinks of you now?**

I don’t, but the squip’s voice is on the other side of the room now; near the door. 

**Look at what you’ve done to him.**

that’s a command. I open my eyes, turning slowly to look at Michael, still standing in the doorway. His eyes are locked on me but not on my face, even now that I’m looking at him. Squip circles around him, tucking a finger under Michael’s chin and dragging it across his jawline. He jumps, tearing his eyes from me to search for what touched him. I know the Squip can touch me, but I didn’t think other people could feel him.. My supercomputer leans in, lips moving but not speaking loudly enough for me to catch what he said. 

_ “Michael, you’re early..” _ the words tumble from my lips without even crossing my mind, a flirtatious tone dancing at the end of every word.  _ “I was just…” _ Squip even has the audacity to make me bite my lip, doing a full takeover of my head,  _ “..thinking about you.” _ I lift myself up halfway, all my weight resting back on my wrists. 

“Yeah?” Michael’s voice is distracted and throaty, his eyes still not sure where to look. He settles on my face, but he doesn’t look any less turned on and I can’t blame him. I lean forward, spreading my legs as I dangle them over the edge of my bed. The cum on my chest starts to drip and I catch one trail with my finger, swirling it my mouth. 

_ “Mhm. You, and what you could do to me. What I want you to do to me.” _ I flicker my eyelashes, which I swear I’ve never been able to pull off on my own, dragging my still wet finger down my chest. Squip has me covered there too, getting me up before I even touch myself; holding spotty eye contact with my friend. Why am I.. totally getting off on this. Michael unfreezes himself, inching closer to me nervously. I find myself squirming in anticipation, loose grip on my cock tightening to lightly jerk myself off. 

**Stop that, Jeremy. Let him do it.**

I move my hand away from myself, taking Michael’s instead to guide him closer to me. I make him hover, fingertips barely brushing against my heated skin with the tremble of my hand holding him in place. 

“Touch me, please.” I try to make it sound as sexy as I can, my voice quivering with want, and Michael doesn’t ask twice. Breaking my weak grip, he strokes me firmly with one hand; easing me back again with the other. My back hits the sheets again, legs falling open to invite Michael in. We’ve watched porn together before, but this is definitely more than a little different. 

He’s stronger than he looks, but his gaze is still soft; flicking between what he’s doing and my face- just in case I change my mind. 

**Well don’t just stare at him.**

The bed doesn’t move when Squip sits beside me, tracing his fingers across my chest but carefully avoiding the drying splatters of my own jizz. 

**Enjoy yourself.**

I let my head tilt back, rolling my hips up against the harsh squeeze of my friend’s fingers. I groan, relaxing enough to whine as he teases my head. I jump when he bites me, hair brushing up against my thigh just before his teeth make contact with my skin. It’s not hard, but I tense up, half pulling myself up until a hand takes mine. 

Squip’s skin hums against my own, putting me at ease as his other hand guides me to lie down again. Michael takes that as a go ahead, pressing a soft kiss to the spot he’d bitten before sucking at my skin; more gently as he peppers my thighs with love bites, my skin blooming in purple behind him. My Squip can’t take himself out of the fun completely, tilting my chin with a finger to kiss my neck. He bites just slightly in the spot he knows I like, making me moan. 

**Well Jeremy? How does his skin feel against yours? The warmth in his touch, his desire to please you?**

A wet kiss  against the side of my cock startles me, Michael’s tongue dragging up my shaft and teasing at my slit; his eyes meeting mine for a moment, waiting for my face to screw up with pleasure before wrapping his lips around me. His mouth is hot and wet, something Squip can’t fully replicate. 

“God, Michael,”  whine, stretching out his name as much as I can. It’s so good, if I had the go ahead i would-  _ “Fuck me.”  _ Squip’s lips move as he makes me speak.  _ “Please, fuck me. I’ve been wanting this- waiting for you to take me for so long.” _  My eyes are closed, but I can feel Michael looking at me, now hovering over my body. 

His lips are parted, a sheen of saliva coating them and making his skin shine. He’s wide eyed, just staring. I not once at him to say no, I’m not joking. This isn’t an easy way to get off or an elaborate prank. 

**Face me now.**

I shift, turning over and picking myself up onto my knees before crawling forward to where my squip is; back leaned against the headboard waiting for me. I brace myself against his chest. Michael takes a minute, collecting himself before loosening his belt to get himself situated. I know he knows where I keep my lube, and he comes back to me with some already warming up in his palm. 

He kisses my shoulder, spreading his fingers across himself first; spreading my ass with dry fingers to prod gently at my hole with his slicked ones. I don’t need the prep, but I’m not complaining. He sinks two fingers into me with ease, my head on the squip’s shoulder as I relax against him. He kisses my temple as I moan, not holding back any encouragement for Michael until he withdraws his fingers, bringing my attention back. 

**You’re such a good boy Jeremy, letting him play with you.**

He isn’t as big as Squip, something I can tell is boosting my supercomputer’s ego, but the head of Michael’s cock stretches my ass to fit his length as it eases into me, his hips rocking until they meet mine. And then he surprises me. With one firm hand on my hip Michael pulls back and slams into me, making me yelp over the sound of our skin smacking together. 

My whole body rocks against Squip’s chest, our lips pushing together and tongues clashing while Michael rams into me; one hand snaked around my waist to jerk me off. 

**Do you like being his toy, Jeremy? Letting him pry you open and take you right in front of me?**

With my lips unoccupied I’m groaning out loud, head fallen forward towards my own chest. I can hear Michael under his breath, taking the time between moans to tell me how good I am. How much he wants me. 

**Come for him, Jeremy.**

That’s all I need, my muscles tightening and ass clenching around Michael’s cock as I come; painting the pillows beneath Squip’s non-physical form and speckling across my own face; even into my hair. I whine, still being pounded from behind through my climax.

In fact, Michael is going harder on me than he was before. My ass still tight, squeezing around his dick. My back meets his chest, both arms tightening around me to hold me up against him; my soft cock gripped loosely in his fingers, still stroking me in time with his shallow thrusts. 

I feel him twitch before he comes, spraying inside me and flooding my ass with cum. He fills me up until I can’t hold any more, dripping out onto the bed under us. 

“God,” Michael is as out of breath as I am, head falling onto my shoulder but not bothering to adjust our position at all. I

I’m hard again in his hand, jizz running down my thighs around his softening cock. I move with every heavy breath he takes, the only friction I’m getting between our skin while he’s winding down.

**Don’t worry about that, Jeremy. Michael may be, but I’m not nearly finished with you yet.**

**Author's Note:**

> wc/1808
> 
> Hey I'm on tumblr [ here ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) and I'd love for you to stop by my blog! I love feedback and I love taking requests!


End file.
